


The Unknown Hero

by spiketheespiegel



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiketheespiegel/pseuds/spiketheespiegel
Summary: A mysterious hero returns to Japan to teach at U.A., not only to dedicate herself to teaching the next generation of heroes, but also to reunite with her old mentor All Might-- and, to reunite with her old flame, Shota Aizawa.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Original Character(s), Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 16





	1. Alumnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unconventional hero returns to U.A. to teach.

It had been years since I stepped foot on U.A. High School grounds. Involuntarily, my brain was overwhelmed with memories--both joyful and fond; disappointing and heart-breaking.

Mostly, I was glad to be back.

But this time, I was a teacher. Well-- a guest instructor, technically.

I was surprised to get a call from none other than Aizawa himself. I hadn’t seen him since I moved back to the United States, about a year after we both graduated.

“I heard you’re back in Japan,” he said. His voice betrayed no emotion-- at least, none that I could detect.

“Yep,” I said in what I hoped was a pleasantly neutral tone. “And I heard you’re a teacher at U.A.”

“You’ve heard correctly. Actually, that’s why I’m calling...”

I was flattered that he thought of me. But maybe they were getting desperate to fill U.A. with as many pro heroes as possible, considering the audacious villain activity in the last year. And there were rumors about the number one hero, All Might…

Regardless, I was excited to return to the place that made me who I was. I was looking forward to meeting the young new heroes of class 1-A. I was anxious to see some old friends…

As I reached the entrance of school grounds, I was met by a couple of bored reporters. They clearly didn’t know who I was, but they were desperate for any sort of story related to the school.

“Are you a pro?” one of the reporters asked, trying to place me.

“I’m nobody,” I said. “Just visiting.”

“Probably just a parent or something,” a camera operator grumbled to the reporter.

I walked through the entrance, leaving the uninterested media behind me. I had forgotten how big the school grounds were. I looked at my phone-- I had two minutes to get to the training field. I quickened my pace to a jog.

I arrived just in time to hear Aizawa addressing his class. I hung back to eavesdrop unseen.

“You’ve encountered villains in real life scenarios. And you all did well during the sports festival,” Aizawa was saying in his monotone voice. “But you all still have a lot to learn. All of you are severely lacking in combat skills.”

“What?” an angry student shouted. “I fought everyone with my combat skills! And I  _ won _ !”

“But what would you do,” Aizawa answered, “if you couldn’t use your quirk?”

“I’d use my fists!”

“Exactly,” Aizawa sighed. “You all need to learn how to fight, without your quirk.”

“I thought the whole point was to learn how to use our quirks!” another voice squeaked.

“If you just  _ listen _ ,” Eraser said, frustrated. “I’ll explain what I mean. That is, if our guest instructor ever comes.”

“I’m here.”

I walked towards them slowly, taking them all in. It was strange, being here again. 

But I stopped in my tracks when I saw Aizawa. His entire face was bandaged, as were his arms. I could just barely make out his tired eyes through all the wrappings.

“Shota,” I whispered, shocked.

“This,” Aizawa said, raising his voice, “Is Rea Sensei. She will be teaching you all about hand-to-hand combat.”

I gathered myself, but glared briefly at Aizawa. Why hadn’t he told me about his condition?

“Hi, everyone,” I said, smiling at all the students. “I’m glad to meet you and work with you all. I was so impressed, watching you compete during the sports festival. And I can’t believe how you managed to fight off multiple attacks from villains.”

“You’re American?” a boy with half-red, half-white hair peered at me curiously.

“Yep,” I nodded. “I apologize for my horrendous accent. As you know, the U.S. isn’t exactly known for its education system. That’s why I ended up transferring to U.A., when I was your age.”

“You went to U.A.?!” an excited boy with green hair and a smattering of freckles on his face looked at me with big brown eyes. “I don’t recognize you, though. Well, I just mean--”

I smiled at him. “That’s okay. Most people don’t know who I am. But I like it that way.” I looked at Aizawa. “Alright. Shall I get started?”

He nodded.

I turned my gaze back at his students. It was funny, seeing all their anxious and serious faces staring back at me. I knew exactly how they felt, after all.

“Why don’t we start with the victor of the sports festival?” I asked. I looked at the angry boy with ashy blonde hair. “Katsuki Bakugo, right? Are you up for it?”

“I’m ready,” he grumbled. I recognized his voice as the one I heard when I first approached the class.

“Great,” I said. “Why don’t we treat this like the last round of the festival? I incapacitate you or move you out of bounds, I win. And vice-versa. Sound good?”

“Let’s do this,” he said, readying his fighting position.

“Great. Shota--I mean, Aizawa Sensei, can you count us down?”

“Ready,” Aizawa warned. “Three, two, one--”

Instantly, Bakugo launched an intense fiery explosion at me with his right hand. I bent backwards to avoid it, then jumped to the left to dodge the explosion that exploded from his other hand. 

I rolled forward towards him; because of the thick smoke from his powerful attacks, he couldn’t see exactly where I was. But I saw his pale arms extended. They instantly went limp as I hit them precisely with my own rigid hands. 

Quickly, I rolled to the side to regroup and watch. I heard him shout out, more out of anger and confusion than pain.

As he wildly shot out weaker explosions, I snuck up behind him to hit his legs with the same movements. Like his arms, they gave out from under him, and he sank to his knees.

He looked up at me angrily. “Your quirk,” he said through gritted teeth. “What is it?”

“I didn’t use my quirk,” I said. This seemed to make him even angrier.

“You see,” Aizawa’s voice broke through the class’s chatter. “You all have a lot to learn about combat.”

“You are a good fighter,” I said to Bakugo. “If you learn this technique-- or how to avoid contact when your opponent uses it-- you’ll be undefeatable.”

Still kneeling, he glared up at me. “I don’t need your pity.”

I rolled my eyes. “I don’t pity you. I’m  _ complimenting _ you. Don’t be such a martyr.” 

Turning away from the young hero, still debilitated from our fight, I could feel the rage radiating off of him. I faced the rest of the class. “Who’s next?” I asked.

“Can I?” A boy with spiky, unnaturally bright red hair raised his hand and stepped forward.

I nodded. 

If I was being honest, I didn’t remember this boy at all from the festival. But he was class 1-A, after all. He waited for me to attack first. It felt too easy, though…

I struck him simultaneously-- one hit to his left leg, the other to his right arm. But he remained strong and upright.

“Oh, right,” I said, realizing. He was the one of the boys with the hardening quirks.

“Yep,” he said, punching me in the face.

I jumped back, rubbing my cheek. “Ow!”

“Oh, uh, sorry!” he was panicking. He realized he had just hit a teacher-- or, a guest instructor --in the face.

I laughed. “Don’t say sorry! You’re fighting, so  _ fight _ !”

We sparred for several minutes, but it was clear he had watched my movements enough he knew exactly where and when to harden his muscles and skin.

I smiled at him. “You’re very talented.”

“Oh, uh. Thanks. You think so?”

I nodded. “I think I’ll have to use my quirk against you.”

“Your--?”

I nodded. “Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you.”

I stomped my foot down on the ground and instantly, ice shackled his feet. He waved his arms uselessly. He was instantly defeated.

“Hey!” he shouted. “You cheated!”

I shrugged. “A good hero always cheats.”

“So you’re quirk is like Todoroki’s,” the student with dark green hair murmured. Midoriya, the one who did well in the first round of the festival but ended up breaking quite a few bones.

I shrugged again. “Sure, our quirks are similar.”

“What is it, exactly?” he asked enthusiastically. “Your quirk?”

“We’re here,” Aizawa said, raising his voice again. “To learn hand-to-hand combat.”

The class fell silent under his authority. I stepped forward again. “Right,” I said, gathering my thoughts. “Let’s begin with some simple moves-- the ones I used against your classmates just now. Everyone partner up. You’ll practice against each other, and then switch partners…” I taught Class 1-A for another hour until the bell rang for lunch. I was having the time of my life, teaching others what I knew and seeing the progress of young heroes unfold before my eyes-- but I could also sense their exhaustion and stress.

“You all were phenomenal!” I shouted in what I hoped was an encouraging tone. “I see a lot of progress already. I hope I’ll have another opportunity to teach you all again. But if you have any questions, or wish to have additional training, please ask Aizawa Sensei.”

I sighed as they all rushed to the cafeteria. I turned to Aizawa nervously. “Do you think I was okay? I’ve never taught a class before.”

He nodded silently.

“Oh god,” I said. He was usually so honest with his thoughts-- or at least, he used to be. “It was horrible, wasn’t it?”

“No,” he said gruffly. “It was just what they needed. They respect you, and they understood your lesson well.”

“Okay…” I said, unsure. “So. Are you mad at me or something?”

“No, I’m not mad at you.”

“Okay,” I said again. “So do you want to get lunch?”

“Sure.”

I insisted that we go to the cafeteria. I hadn’t had U.A. food in a while, and I remembered loving it as a student. I was not disappointed by the special of the day-- spicy green curry.

“So,” I said to Aizawa as we ate. “Are you sure you don’t hate me?”

“I’m sure I don’t hate you.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” I said facetiously. I sighed. “You know, for what it’s worth… I missed you.”

He ate his curry in silence.

“I’m glad you asked me to help teach here,” I said, looking around at the cafeteria. “This place is still special, don’t you think?”

“We were desperate.”

I nodded, not bothering to hide my frown. I learned long ago the pointlessness of trying to hide my feelings, whether it was in front of friend or foe. I was hopelessly expressive; a naturally horrible liar. “I see.” 

I looked at him again, square in the eyes. “Your face,” I said. “Your arms… Was this from one of the attacks?”

“When the villains infiltrated U.A.”

I nodded. “I heard about that… Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Part of the job.”

“Still…”

We ate the rest of our food in silence. I lingered, hoping for something more-- what, I don’t know --but eventually cleared my place and stood.

“Well,” I said. “Thank you for asking me to be a guest lecturer. It was an honor getting to know your students.” 

Outside the cafeteria, I walked toward the train station. All in all, not a horrible first teaching experience.

I spent the evening walking downtown, fluctuating between the streets with little shops and the road that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. 

My phone rang as I headed to my rental. It was Aizawa.

“Hello?” I asked lazily.

“You were right.”

“About what?”

“My students,” he said. “They respond to you. You’re a valuable asset to their training.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Will you stay?”

“Will I-- stay?”

“I mean,” he said, “will you keep teaching them?”

“Of course,” I assured. “What else have I got to do?”

“In that case,” he said, “Be here at seven-thirty, tomorrow.”

I nodded. “Alright.”

“Alright,” Aizawa echoed.

“Hey,” I said. “Thanks.”

“Sure. Just doing what I think is best for my class.”

“Yeah, of course,” I agreed. “But for what it’s worth… It’s good to be working with you again.”

There was a moment before Aizawa replied. “Yeah.”

“Alright. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

I arrived at U.A. the next morning at six. I was so excited for my next lesson. I was way too early, of course, so I waited in the teachers’ lounge, drinking coffee and browsing the internet.

“Rea,” a deep voice said. “It’s so good to see you.”

I looked up, but even from the voice I knew exactly who it was. “All Might!”

I rushed and hugged him. Though I’ve seen him in his true form once before-- skeletal, limp, wan --it was still a shock to feel his bony body as we embraced. But when I pulled away from him, he was smiling ear-to-ear.

“I’ve missed you!” I said to him. “I was sad you never came back to the U.S.”

“Yeah, well,” he said vaguely. “I’m glad you came back to Japan.”

“Me too,” I agreed. 

“So, are you a teacher here?” he asked.

“Not exactly. I’m just a guest instructor. I was invited by Aizawa Sensei.”

“Aizawa? Hmm.”

I shrugged. “We go way back. We were in the same class at U.A.”

An alarm on my phone beeped. I looked at it and silenced it. “Well,” I said. “I should be getting to class. But I hope we can catch up more, All Might.”

“Me too.”

I pushed open the door to the teacher’s lounge, but looked back for a moment. “You know, there’s something familiar about that freckly first-year. Midoriya.”

All Might just smirked. “You’re too perceptive for your own good.”

I grinned. “I wish that were true. Talk to you later, All Might.”

I met Aizawa’s class back at the same field. I didn’t see Aizawa yet, but most of his class was there. “Alright,” I said. “Let’s get started.”

This time I didn’t ask for volunteers. “You,” I said, pointing to Midoriya. “Fight me.”

“Uh--”

“Feel free to use your quirk,” I said. “I’ll be using mine.”

“You’re using your quirk--?”

“Hey,” I said to the short boy with grape-like hair. “Can you count us down?”

“Uh, s-sure,” he stuttered. “Three, two, one--”

I launched a simultaneous attack on Midoriya-- fire and ice from my hands and feet. He yelped and jumped up in surprise.

Though he landed gracefully on his feet, his voice was shrill. “You  _ are _ like Todoroki!”

“I’m like him, sure,” I said. “But I have a few other tricks up my sleeve...”

Again, I launched a simultaneous attack-- but this time with earth and air. With my hands I carved a large chunk of rock from the ground and lodged it at him. He barely scrambled out of the way; he fell hard. He hadn’t caught his breath but I was relentless, now forming a mini-tornado of rushing wind around his body. He was lifted into the air, his body dangling uselessly.

“Texas SMASH!” 

I was blown backward by his sudden kick to the air, which broke the impact of my vortex. Though I landed on my feet, it was a close call. “Good!” I said.

He waited for my next attack, panting. I lunged forward, attempting to trap him in a prison of icy earth. But he had watched both Todoroki and me use this move before-- he jumped up into the air, and used just enough of his quirk to break the ice and rock with a powerful stomp of his foot.

“That’s enough.”

“I was just getting them warmed up,” I said as Aizawa walked toward us. His bandages had been removed. It was weird, suddenly being able to see his face. Besides a fresh scar under his eye, he looked almost the same-- though he looked exhausted.

“You look all healed, Aizawa Sensei!” the frog-like girl, Tsuyu, said happily.

“Today,” Aizawa pressed on, “Your combat lesson will be taught by both Rea Sensei and myself. Moving forward, you will have special training sessions with Rea Sensei separate from your normal classes, so that I may focus on other aspects of your education.”

“Exciting,” I grinned. “And what is today’s lesson, Aizawa Sensei?”

“Today, you and I will fight.” Aizawa smiled for the first time since I had arrived. 

_ When was the last time he and I sparred? _ I wondered. I didn’t have time to think about it too much before the purple-headed kid-- Mineta --counted us down again. All the students watched us with bated breath.

“Three, two, one...”

Aizawa’s hair was standing straight up. I couldn’t see his eyes through the yellow goggles he wore, but he must have been staring at me. He reached for his scarf-- 

I ran towards him before he had the chance to use his binding scarf, but as I got close enough to make contact he flipped backward to avoid me. A little off-balance, I landed in a lunge position just as I felt his binding cloth wrap tightly around my left wrist. I tugged hard, but it was no use. I tried using my quirk, and of course nothing happened.

Ah, well. Good thing I came prepared. 

I rolled away just as the other end of his scarf attempted to restrain my right wrist. From under my left sleeve I retrieved a throwing knife. In one swift motion I cut my wrist free and pinned the cloth to the ground, causing him to lose his concentration for one crucial second--

And in this second I used my quirk to make the ground swallow him whole.

“Aizawa Sensei!” one of the students shrieked in shock. I heard many of the students murmur uncomfortably.

I opened the earth again and helped Aizawa out. “You cheated,” he grumbled. 

I grinned. “A good hero always cheats.”

The class split up into pairs again and we continued from yesterday’s lesson, building upon the techniques and skills that didn’t rely on any given person’s quirk, but would certainly strengthen whatever natural ability each student naturally had.

As I was demonstrating a disarming move to Mina and Kaminari, I heard a yell and heard an explosion. I looked and saw an angry Bakugo storming towards Kirishima.

“Bakugo!” I shouted. “See me after class. Anyone else uses their quirk during this lesson, gets detention. Understood?”

“Yes, sensei!”

I nodded. “Please continue!”

I spotted Aizawa across the field near Iida and Jiro. He and I made brief eye contact. He smirked before turning back to observe the students.

As class wound down, Aizawa gathered the students once more. “You will train with Rea Sensei a minimum of twice a week, with the option of additional sessions depending on her schedule. Further details will be sent via email. You are dismissed.”

Most of the class started walking back to the main campus except for Uraraka and Yaoyorozu. They walked towards me nervously. “Hey you two. What’s up?”

“We just wanted to say,” Uraraka said, her voice strong despite her clearly shy nature, “We’re very glad you will be our teacher.”

I smiled. “Thanks, Uraraka.”

“We were both wondering, actually,” Yaoyorozu continued, “Could we sign up for additional training with you?”

“Already?” I said, surprised.

Uraraka nodded. “Yaoyorozu and I have improved our fighting, but not nearly enough. We feel like we’re falling behind the others in our class.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, that’s isn’t my assessment of either of you,” I said, trying to emulate Aizawa’s authoritative teacher voice. “But of course, I will be glad to do additional training with you both.” Out of the corner of my eye I could see a still-angry but quiet Bakugo waiting. “Why don’t you follow up with me and propose a time that works for you both?”

“Yes, Rea Sensei.”

“Thank you!”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you soon.” I smiled at them as they waved goodbye and jogged to catch up with the others.

“Bakugo,” I said, turning to the brooding student.

“Do I have detention or something?” he grumbled.

I frowned, shaking my head. “No. I just wanted to reiterate to you-- it is imperative that you listen to my instructions during these lessons. If you don’t, not only will you not become the best fighter you can be, but you’ll likely hurt yourself or one of your classmates. Okay?”

“Okay,” he said, barely restraining his anger.

“Also,” I said. “I just wanted to ask you-- are you okay?”

“Huh?” He finally looked up-- though his eyes were still narrowed with suspicion and annoyance. “Am I  _ okay _ ?”

“Yeah. I know how hard it is to be a student at U.A. I know how hard it is to be the best of your class.”

He didn’t respond for a moment. When he did, he simply said: “I’m fine.”

I nodded. “Alright. Thanks for hanging back, you’re free to go. And-- good work, Bakugo.”

His shoulders slouched, he walked slowly back to the classrooms. But suddenly he stopped. With his back still facing me, he asked: “Sensei-- I’d like to sign up for extra training sessions as well.”

“Of course,” I said. “On one condition.”

He turned around, confused. “What do you mean?”

“You need a sparring partner, and I know the perfect match for you: Midoriya.”

It was difficult not to laugh at the expression on his face.


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rea teaches the first-years and catches up with All Might.

My teaching position wasn’t official yet, so I scheduled training sessions that weekend with the students who had spoken with me after class. It was six in the morning. I was sleepy, but the teens straight-up looked like zombies.

“Yeesh,” I said. “Have a lot of late nights this week or something?”

Midoriya nodded solemnly. “We had some mid-term tests.”

“Wow, that sucks. Well, I appreciate you all putting in the extra effort! Your whole class is special, but I can see how each and every one of you can improve. We’ll get started in just a few minutes.” I checked the time on my phone. “We’re just waiting for one more student…”

“Oh!” Uraraka looked surprised. “Is someone else from our class joining?”

I grinned, nodding. “Well, I figured you and Yaoyorozu would be good sparring partners to begin with. But we’ll need someone for Midoriya. So I asked someone I thought would be complementary to his fighting style--”

“Deku.”

Midoriya’s eyes widened just at the sound of Bakugo’s voice. Perhaps I had underestimated their rivalry. Well, I guess we’d find out...

“Thanks for joining us, Bakugo,” I said warmly as he joined the others. Bakugo nodded curtly at me in greeting. “Now, I suggest you all warm up for the next few minutes. And then we’ll begin.”

I joined them in stretching and completing some dynamic warm-ups. I couldn’t make out exactly what they were saying, but I could hear Bakugo and Midoriya muttering intensely to each other.

“Have something to share?” I asked sharply. Wow, I was sounding like a teacher already…

“No,” Midoriya said. Bakugo also shook his head.

I smirked. “Alright, then. Let’s get started. And let me just get one thing out of the way-- you will not be permitted to use your quirk during these training sessions.” I could sense their discomfort, but nobody objected. I grinned. “Great.”

I began with the exercises I showed them from Aizawa’s class, instructing the students to practice on their own before moving on to interacting with their sparring partners. I watched each of them carefully, stopping them to show where an alternate direction would have resulted in success or correcting a disarming move that they hadn’t quite perfected yet.

At the end of our hour together, I handed them their water bottles. “Great job,” I said. “You’ve already become much better. How do you all feel?”

“Exhausted,” Midoriya admitted.

“I have a lot of practice to do,” Yaoyorozu frowned.

I shrugged. “That’s fine. Get some rest. Practice on your own before our next session-- although, I want to reiterate that these sessions are not mandatory. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“I’ll be there,” Uraraka declared. The others nodded in agreement.

“I’m glad to hear it,” I said. “I haven’t set the agenda for next time just yet, but just so you’re forewarned-- I do plan on switching everyone’s partner.”

I laughed at their anxious expressions. “It’s nothing to worry about. It’s just to make sure you’re all well-rounded fighters.”

They nodded, gathering their things in silence. Yeesh, was I like this at their age? “It’s Saturday!” I said, accidentally yelling a bit. “And you’ve already done your midterms! Please nap! Or maybe get a nice brunch! Relax a little. You all are heroes, and even heroes deserve a weekend.”

I cringed at my own corniness. Midoriya, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu smiled politely. Bakugo grunted in reply. I rolled my eyes. “Eh, what do I know? I never finished high school.”

Midoriya looked at me, surprised. “You didn’t?”

I smiled. “Nope. Maybe I’ll tell you about it next session.”

He nodded. The four of them left. I sighed. “I need a drink.”

I was supposed to meet All Might and some other U.A. staff on Monday morning to discuss my potential hiring, but I texted All Might and asked if he wanted to get some brunch.

“Ha!” He shouted, calling me in response rather than texting. “I’d love to!”

I met him at the soba shop he liked near the U.A. campus. It wasn’t ideal for brunch, but I guess All Might remembered I wasn’t exactly keen on breakfast food.

As we sat waiting for our meal, he asked. “So, what do you think?”

“Of what? This restaurant? Or U.A.? Or Japan in general?”

He shrugged, laughing. He looked so frail in his civilian form. “All of the above.”

“Ha, alright. Well, this place is endearing, although obviously I’ll have to try the soba to be sure… And U.A…. Well, the students I’ve met so far are incredible. I mean that in the literal sense of the word. All of them, even the trouble-makers… I feel so invested in them already! I have no idea if I’m a good teacher or not, but they make me want to be… And Japan? Well, I love it, just as I did when I was here as a student. But I’m nervous… I’m-- well, nevermind.”

“It is. They are. You are. And… what?”

I stared at him, confused. “Uh… what?”

“I mean,” he said. “This place is endearing, and its soba is great. Our incoming students this year at U.A. are incredible-- even the trouble-makers. And you are a good teacher. Aizawa told me so, and so did young Midoriya. But… what do you mean, you’re nervous about Japan?”

“Thank you,” I said, though I was still suspicious. “But wait a minute-- Aizawa said I was a good teacher?”

All Might laughed again. This time blood spurted from his mouth. I handed him my napkin. “Thanks,” he said. Before I could ask him about that, he answered my previous questions. “Yes--we’ve needed extra staff at U.A. in general, but both Aizawa and I have advocated for you specifically. Not only do you have a unique and valuable skill set, but you also easily connect with our students. You’re intuitive and kind and talented.”

I blushed. “Wow, my ego loves this. But don’t think I won’t ask you about your… condition, eventually.”

He smirked. “I’ll get to that. But anyway, Midoriya… What do you make of him?”

I shrugged. “He’s passionate, and he’s hard working. He still has a lot to learn in regards to his quirk,” I looked pointedly at All Might, but continued when he said nothing. “It seems as though he can’t even control it. He mostly excels at situations that require more strategic thinking and basic combat, rather than brute force or endurance.”

All Might simply nodded.

“He’s a good kid,” I said. “They all are.”

“Yeah,” All Might said again. “Now it’s your turn.”

“What?”

“Why are you hesitant about Japan?”

“Oh,” I said. “Well, I’m not hesitant about Japan specifically… In fact, I love it. But I know myself. I get bored after being somewhere for three months. And what if…” I trailed off.

“What?” All Might asked, confused.

“Well,” I said awkwardly. “What if I become bad?”

“What?” All Might scoffed this time. “You’re not bad.”

I frowned. “Yeah, well. I don’t know if I’m good, either. In California, I dropped my agency, and I basically became a vigilante… I abhor villains, but I have no plans to work with another agency or even the authorities, no matter where I am…”

“Three months, huh?” All Might said.

“Well, that’s usually when I mess things up.”

He nodded. “Alright. Then let’s give you at least three months. And if teaching at U.A., and working with your fellow heroes, doesn’t inspire you…”

I rolled my eyes. “Well, when you put it like that, you make me sound like a real asshole.”

He grinned. “Your words, not mine.”

I rolled my eyes again, but at that moment a waitress delivered our bowls of soba and my brain was temporarily focused only on eating. It was delicious.

It was only until I got back to the room I was renting that I realized I had forgotten to ask if All Might was dying.


End file.
